I love you too, Vergil !
by Didi Gemini
Summary: [OS] Vergil a une sale manie : emmerder les copines de Dante pour qu'elle le quitte. Et le Dante, il commence vraiment à en avoir marre. Mais marre ! Et ça part en couille :p


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Devil May Cray ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Dante/Vergil

**Rating :** M.

Hello everybody !!

**Lys :** Ouais, c'est ça, fait genre du sait papoter anglais !

T.T

**Lys :** Je t'embête :p

:-) Bref ! Alors voici une fic que j'ai tapé y'a looooooooooongtemps !

**Lys :** Y'a au moins deux ans, voire plus encore !

Quand j'y pense... Bref, c'est ma première fic sur DMC, et sûrement la seule ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

**Lys :** Vergil et Dante sont légèrement OOC, quand même :p

Ouais, c'est clair, logiquement, c'est Dante qui est au-dessus et il fait pas la vierge effarouchée -.-'

**Lys :** Ouais, mais c'était les termes de la commande de ta copine :p

Voui :p

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« I love you too, Vergil ! »

_(Pour Manon)_

Dante rentra dans la cuisine. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'il le cherchait en vain. Il en avait marre. Mais marre de marre ! Qu'est qu'il avait, Vergil, pour créer des problèmes dans toutes les relations de son frère ! Dante en avait eues, des petites amies. Beaucoup, mais non pas parce qu'il les jetait dès qu'il n'en voulait plus, mais parce que Vergil mettait toujours son nez dedans et qu'elles cassaient toutes ! Voilà environ la vingtième qui l'envoyait balader ! Mais c'était une de trop. Le jeune homme craquait et ça n'allait pas tarder à se faire sentir, quand il bombarderait son frère de coups.

Justement, son jumeau était dans la pièce. Il était là, assit, bien tranquillement en train de lire le journal. Dante fulminait de rage à le voir si calme alors que lui était à deux doigts de péter un câble. S'il n'était pas déjà pété…

« VERGIL !!! Cria-t-il.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

- « QU'Y A-T-IL » ?! MA NOUVELLE COPINE VIENT DE ME PLAQUER !! ET À CAUSE DE QUI ?!

- Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que tu ne vas pas tarder à me le dire, continua Vergil toujours sans lever les yeux de son journal.

- MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?!! »

Cette fois, il éclata. Il fonça sur son frère, le prit par le col de la chemise et voulut lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure. Mais son jumeau arrêta le coup avec sa main. Il regarda son frère dans les yeux. Ces derniers étaient rouges de fureur et Dante avait la bouche entrouverte, laissant apparaître ses dents serrées de colère.

Vergil soupira. C'est vrai, c'était lui qui avait dit des conneries à toutes les petites amies de Dante ou les avait menacées de diverses choses. Dante croyait dur comme fer que son frère, soit il essayait de lui piquer toutes ses amies, soit il voulait tout simplement l'énerver. Avant, les deux garçons s'entendaient à merveille. Ils partageaient tout ensemble jusqu'à, un jour, accidentellement, leur premier baiser. Mais tout avait changé quand ils étaient rentrés au lycée.

Son comportement avait radicalement changé. Tout deux avaient de nombreuses fans, mais Vergil ne sortait, au contraire de son frère, avec aucune d'elles. Il se montrait sec, voir brutale avec certaines, en particulier celles qui collaient trop son jumeau. Ce dernier avait essayé de comprendre ce comportement étrange, mais là, sa patience atteignait son bout.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Sa main tenait son T-shirt et l'autre était retenue par son frère. Soudain, l'expression sévère qu'affichait le visage de Vergil s'effaça d'un coup pour laisser place à une plus triste. Il baissa la tête et lâcha la main de son frère. Plus que surpris, Dante sentit sa colère s'apaiser et laissa le vêtement de son jumeau. Ce dernier s'écarta.

« Vas-y, frappes-moi. Je ne ferai rien pour me défendre. »

Dante ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait même plus la force de réfléchir tellement tout ce qui se passait était illogique, à ses yeux.

Vergil regardait son frère. Il avait un visage très surpris. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui se passait. D'ailleurs, c'était bien normal. Non pas que Dante n'était pas quelqu'un d'intelligent, ça non, mais les histoires de cœur, c'était pas son truc. En effet, si son jumeau ne faisait qu'« éliminer » toutes les copines à son « reflet », c'était par amour. Mais en même temps, cela le dégoûtait lui-même de faire ça.

Dante le détestait chaque jour un peu plus à cause de ça, le menaçait de le frapper, et aujourd'hui, il craquait. Il était vraiment trop gentil. Il s'était contenu pendant tellement de temps… Combien exactement ? Environ quatre mois. Ce jour-là, on était le vingt-quatre décembre. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls à la maison. Voulant passer une soirée à peu près calme, Vergil préférait que son frère le frappe tout de suite, qu'il soit soulagé et qu'il passe une meilleure soirée, bien qu'elle ait déjà très mal commencé.

« Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais me frapper, à l'instant ?

- Pourquoi… es-tu triste ?

- …

- Vergil… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Je ne comprends plus rien…

- N'essaye pas de comprendre, tu ne peux pas.

- Laisse moi essayer, au moins, dit-il en s'avançant. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a. »

Dante s'arrêta près de son frère. Il n'avait plus du tout l'envie de le frapper. Le voir avec un visage aussi triste et en train de lui cacher quelque chose lui faisait mal au cœur. Il voulait comprendre… Comprendre pourquoi son jumeau qu'il aimait tant réagissait de façon aussi brutale avec toutes ses petites amies.

Il releva la tête.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Demanda Vergil.

- Oui. »

À ce mot, Vergil lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa voracement. Ses deux mains tenant le visage tant aimé, il fouillait la bouche de son jumeau. Ce dernier, paralysé, avait du mal à réaliser la situation. Mais, ça fit tilt dans sa tête et il comprit soudain la motivation de Vergil. Il l'aimait et jalousait toutes ses conquêtes. Qu'est ce qu'il était long à comprendre, c'était pas possible !

Le rose aux joues, Dante l'enserra étroitement contre lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Puis, il repoussa la langue indiscrète et glissa la sienne par la douce ouverture. Il caressa la chair à l'emplacement des joues, le palais, la langue jumelle qui se mêla à la sienne. Puis, haletant, ils interrompirent le baiser.

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Dante avait l'air d'avoir compris et de partager ses sentiments. Très bien, ils allaient maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses…

À cette pensée, la respiration de Vergil se fit régulière, bien que son cœur ne s'était pas calmé du tout. Il se décolla de son frère, lui prit la main et l'entraîna. Dante se laissa faire, devinant ce qui allait se passer, les joues rouges.

Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. Du pied, Vergil claqua la porte et coinça son frère contre. Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Elles étaient si douces, charnues, et d'un saveur incomparable. Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt du jeune homme, caressant le torse pâle. Dante gémissait contre sa bouche. Ce dernier interrompit un court instant le baiser, le temps d'enlever le T-shirt au jumeau. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, puis descendit ses lèvres le long de son cou, laissant une trace chaude et humide, jusqu'à son torse.

Dante se mit à déboutonner la chemise du garçon et lui caressa longuement le dos, savourant le doux contact de ses mains sur cette peau si douce. L'autre s'arrêta à un mamelon dressé et le suçota avidement, son autre main jouant avec l'autre. Dante gémissait assez fort, ce qui justifia l'hypothèse de Vergil : Dante était vierge. S'il ne l'avait pas été, il n'aurait pas gémit aussi fort. Remarque, ça n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme. Qu'est ce que ça allait donner, à ce moment-« là » ?

Le plaisir grandissait dans le bas-ventre des deux jeunes hommes, surtout en Vergil, qui sentait qu'il allait bientôt perdre la tête. Voir ce corps si beau qui lui était offert le rendait à moitié fou. Il descendit ses lèvres sur le ventre de son amant. Il se sentit serré dans son pantalon. Ses mains qui parcouraient le corps semblable au sien faisaient des gestes plus rapides, ôtant des gémissements à Dante, agrandissant l'excitation de Vergil.

Il releva la tête et vit le visage déjà en sueur de son amoureux. Il pensa que c'était le moment. Il lui prit le poignet et l'avança vers le lit. Il s'empara de sa bouche, défit la ceinture du jean et fit descendre le vêtement, suivit par le slip de son double, révélant un membre dressé. Vergil, à demi-fou, se mit à explorer son corps avec ses mains, parcourant le torse, le dos, le ventre, les fesses…

Il ne se lassait pas de ses lèvres délicieuses et offertes. Dante, de son côté, défit lui aussi la ceinture du pantalon de son frère et le baissa. Il fit de même avec le boxer. Leurs sexes se touchèrent. Cette fois, Vergil ne tint plus. Il fit tomber son frère sur le matelas et ce dernier s'allongea rapidement dans le sens du lit. Vergil le rejoignit et écarta les cuisses de son frère. Dante, tout rouge, se laissa faire.

Dante sentait que rien ne pourrait arrêter son frère, vu la flamme qu'il voyait dans ses yeux. Un regard de fou. Et puis, il devait bien avouer que lui aussi en avait envie. Il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine, étant encore vierge. Pourquoi ? La raison était simple : il était « trop » jeune et aucune de ses petites amies n'étaient restées avec lui assez longtemps pour ça. Mais il ne regrettait rien, mieux valait qu'il apprenne ce genre de choses avec son frère, avec qui il partageait tout, qu'avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien qu'il pouvait le penser. Et puis… il devait avouer que se faire caresser par un homme n'était pas si mal…

Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit une paire de lèvre embrasser la base de son membre. Vergil embrassa l'objet de son désir de tout son long, la chaleur sur les joues de son amour ne cessant d'augmenter. Puis, il l'engloutit d'un seul coup. Il commença de longs va-et-vient le long de son sexe. Dante gémissait de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à pousser des petits cris de plaisir. Il se sentait fondre. Sans crier gare, il se répandit dans la bouche de son frère.

Honteux, il tourna la tête. Son frère le releva vers lui et l'embrassa, lui faisant goûter sa propre semence. Le baiser s'enhardit et Vergil ne laissa pas le temps à Dante de reprendre son souffle. Ils étaient haletants et Vergil plaqua son amant grâce à ses lèvres contre l'oreiller. Une envie folle d'aller encore plus loin, plus vite le prit. Avec ses mains, il remonta les cuisses de son frère et le prépara longuement. Ne pouvant plus supporter ses gémissements de plaisir, Vergil retira ses doigts et le pénétra d'un coup.

Dante cria contre les lèvres de son frère et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le jumeau ne se rendit compte que trop tard de son erreur et, honteux et désolé, embrassa chaque œil, but les larmes qui en coulaient et s'excusa. Il laissa quelques secondes à son jumeau pour s'habituer à sa présence, mais son désir redevint incontrôlable et il commença à bouger en lui.

Vergil commença à donner des coups de hanches, Dante suivant tant bien que mal le mouvement. Tous deux criait leur plaisir. Leurs corps étaient en sueur, la gorge de Vergil sèche et les joues de Dante en feu. Ils ne formaient qu'un, qu'une seule chair bientôt en extase. Puis, d'un seul cri puissant, ils jouirent ensembles, le fils de Sparda se répandant sur son ventre et l'autre en son jumeau.

Haletant, Vergil regarda son jumeau. Son visage était si beau. On y lisait un plaisir certain, et la sueur de son front et le rouge de ses joues ajoutaient une touche au portait ô combien rêvé par le jeune homme qui le contemplait. Une voix vint le tirer de ses pensées.

« Vergil ?

- Quoi ?

- Je voudrais… te posséder… moi aussi… »

Bien que surprit par cette demande, il ne se fit pas prier. Il se retira de l'intimité du passif et Dante tenta de se relever. Mais l'« expert » ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Ne bouge pas… Je vais le faire… »

Vergil prit le membre dressé dans sa main et se mit à le caresser. Aussitôt, la tension qui avait baissée dans leur corps, suite à leur jouissance, revint. Ils se sentaient à nouveau bouillir de l'intérieur. Le sexe de Dante se durcit de nouveau. Vergil se mit au dessus de lui et s'empala dessus. Ils poussèrent un cri, l'un de surprise et l'autre de douleur, étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à sa venue. Mais il l'avait tellement fait, seul, que la douleur n'était pas si important… D'ailleurs, elle fit vite place au plaisir quand l'ancien passif se mit à bouger en son frère. Vergil gémissait, criait faiblement. Dante lui tenait les hanches, se cambrait de façon à rentrer encore plus en lui. Vergil les bougeait en une cadence que son jumeau n'eu aucun mal à suivre et à accentuer. Bientôt, Dante fut entièrement en lui. À nouveau, en un cri, ils atteignirent le « septième ciel ».

Cette fois, épuisé, ils ne purent presque plus bouger. D'un suprême effort, Vergil se libéra de Dante et s'allongea sur lui. Son corps était aussi moite que le sien, mais n'en avait que faire. Il se sentait bien, si bien… Finalement, tous ses efforts pour écarter toutes ces prétendantes de son frère n'auraient pas été vains. Il l'avait maintenant… Rien que pour lui.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sans parler, profitant de l'un et de l'autre. Mais Dante vint troubler le silence.

« Regarde dehors… »

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Des petites flocons blancs tombaient du ciel sombre.

« De la neige… C'est vrai que c'est Noël, demain.

- Hum hum…

- Dante ?

- Oui ?

- Dis-le moi.

- Quoi ?

- Que tu m'aimes. »

Vergil se redressa.

« Parce que moi, je t'aime, Dante ! »

C'était vrai et il le lui avait prouvé, tout à l'heure. Mais lui, que ressentait-il vraiment ?…

« Et bien… »

Dante parut réfléchir. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Le cœur de son jumeau se serra à cette vue. Il n'avait donc accepté de faire ça… que pour le désir ?… Non… Vergil ne pouvait pas se l'admettre.

Soudain, le visage de Dante s'illumina. Il rapprocha vivement son visage de celui qu'il aimait et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« I love you too, Vergil ! »

Ce dernier sourit et embrassa son frère passionnément.

FIN

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


End file.
